Case Histories
Case Histories is the twelfth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary Andy is upset when his rival, and arrogant heart surgeon with no bedside manner, returns to the hospital. Synopsis A young Korean woman stares out into the sky and starts to read when the plane starts to shake rapidly. At Three Rivers, Dr. Jordan is back from her confrence, and Dr. Luc Bovell, Dr. Andy Yablonski's rival, is surrounded by a crowd, including Ryan and Dr. Jordan. It is clear that Andy and Dr. Miranda Foster do not like him. Andy walks toward his rival with David as Luc is explaining one of the transplants the he, Andrew (Andy), and William (Dr. Foster) did together. Andy then interupts, telling Luc that the recipent rejected the liver and died. Luc is back at Three Rivers to observe, and he says to Andy that he may stay for awhile. Meanwhile, a girl, Jill Hollis, is stealing baby clothes for her unborn child. The woman is caught under the monitor, and the security gaurd tries to take the items away from her as the security gaurd pushes her too hard, and she flies threw the window. The sucerity gaurd calls for an ambolance. Luc tries to work his charms on Dr. Lisa Reed, but he is unsuccessful. Jill is rushed into the ER. Lisa begins treating her when Lisa askes about her pregnancy. Jill says that she's six months pregnant, and a nurse listens to it's heart beat. There is none. A former heart tranplant patient of Andy's, Lester Dimes, comes to Three Rivers, and Andy lightly scolds Lester for not exercising, as he should. Lester explains he has pain in his chest and side, and Andy tells Lester that they're going to have "a bunch of tests." Lisa calls Miranda down, and Lisa explains Jill's condition. Miranda visits Jill, and she explains to an distraught Jill that Jill is not pregnant; it's a fluid build up in the adomen. Jill reveals that she couldn't afford a doctor, so she thought that she was going to have a baby. With her permission, Miranda explains, they will order tests to see what is causing the build up. Luc and Sophia visit Lester, who is on a bike, doing exercises. As Lester explains his symtoms to the doctors, Luc proposes a bypass surgeory instead of getting a new heart. Ryan is having trouble with the elevator, which is not working, and decides to take the stairs. A doctor explains to David that his patient is from Korea, and she can only speak Korean; he askes an insulted David to explain her situation to her. David introduces himself to Sangeun, the Korean patient. David explains to Sangeun that when the plane shook, it shook so hard that it ruptured her corneas. Sangeun is very confused and afriad as David tries to explain to Sangeun about a cornea tranplant, and shouts at David to "find someone who's actually Korean." David leaves. Miranda then meets with Luc, who like Lisa, is not interested talking to him. She is cold. Jill explains to her boyfriend, Bobby, that she's not pregnant, and she tells Bobby that they're breaking up. Bobby leaves as Miranda walks in. Miranda says that she's going to have to insert a needle to find out which organ is causing her condition, and numbs her up. Andy is visting Lester, who is now in a bed. Andy explains to Lester that his condition does not have to do with his heart, but Lester says that another doctor recomended bybass surgoery. Andy is annoyed, and tries hard not to show it, and tells Lester that he'll speak to Luc about the decsion. As the fluid is being drained, Jill's VP decreases and she fall unconsious. Meanwhile, Andy confronts Luc, and tells him that he does not approve of the bypass surgeory; Luc tries to explain to Andy that the bypass surgeory is an experiment; Andy chastides Luc for his unexsistant beside manner, and leaves. Andy talks with Dr. Jordan, and she agrees with Andy about the bypass surgeory, but tells him that Lester wil be the one who will make the decsion. Miranda is able to stablize Jill, and tells Bobby that she thinks that she's out of the woods, but the results haven't been confimed yet. Miranda askes Bobby if he knows anything about Jill's family history. Bobby says that he knows nothing, and leaves Jill to her fate with Miranda. Andy explains to Lester the options he has: if Lester goes for the bypass, it will push tranplant down, and eventually he will have to get a new heart, but if he goes for the transplant, he will have "one surgoery instead of two." Lester says that he wants the bypass surgeory. Sangeun apologises to David for her behavior earlier, and that she understands her situation now. Then Sangeun askes David how he knows Korean. David says that he learned Korean growing up, as his parents were from Korea; his mother, an American Korean, and his father, a Korean American. David had a hard time fitting in, and Sangheun tells him that Korea is a beutiful country, but she's afraid she won't be able to see it again. David promises her that he will help her see again, and Sangheun askes if he will be there during the surgeory. David says he will. Miranda checks in on Jill, and tells her that they have the results back. The liver is the cause of the fluid build up. Jill is somewhat amused; for five months ago, she quit drinking, it is no suprize. Miranda unfortunately explains to Jill that the liver is in Stage 2 Liver Disease, and Jill will need a transplant soon. Miranda tells Jill not to worry about the money for the transplant, and she'll have to be honest to the social worker. Miranda is checking on Jill's lab results when she realizes she's late for the committe meeting. Miranda apologises for being late as the social worker says Jill is not a viable candidate, because she can barely take care of herself, she just recently stopped drinking, and the only long term relationship she had is now gone, so she has no support. Andy and Miranda argue that her personal life does not mean that she can't get a transplant. They do a vote, and Jill is accepted on the UNOS list. Jill tells Miranda that she does not want a liver if it means giving up alchol and smoking. Sangeun is in the OR with David and the other doctor. As they are opperating, the other doctor offers David a job at his hospital. They about to transplant the donor's cornea into Sangeun's. Lester is experencing pain before the bypass surgery, and Andy takes Lester to get a CT scan with Dr. Jordan. Andy tells Lester that he's going to have to remain still. Andy and Dr. Jordan find a gigantic clot in Lester's heart, and Andy is going to have to opperate on him to get it out, but the clot also spread to part of his liver. Andy askes Dr. Jordan will be able to get it out, but Dr. Jordan says she's not certain if Lester will survive the opperation. Andy calls Luc for a second opinion. They decide to work together to get the clot out by cardiac bypass. Luc is able to find the clot, and Andy puts Lester on bypass. As Lester's heart stops, Andy is about to insize the superior vena cava while Luc disected the inferior, and is ready to snare the clot. Andy devides the clot; Andy gets out one half, and Luc gets another peice; the surgery is successful. Meanwhile, Sangeun can see again, with some difficulty. David says she'll see better soon. Sangeun thanks him, but David says to thank the other doctor. The doctor next to David, it turns out, can speak Korean, and Sanguen can speak English. Andy explains to Lester what happened, and Lester says that as soon as he gets out of here, he's going to run. Andy recomends walking first, and Lester thanks him. Miranda is sitting alone in the commite meeting room alone when David walks in. David tells Miranda that for the first time Andy and Luc worked together. Miranda reveals that she's sick of hearing about Luc. Miranda explains that when she was visiting her father while in med school, she and Luc went out, and had too much to drink, and Luc and Miranda slept with each other. Miranda explains to David it matters now because she can't accept what she did. Dr. Jordan sees Luc in the hallway, and askes if he visited Lester yet. Luc reavels that he has no interest in doing that. Dr. Jordan lectures Luc on how having a bedside manner is also a part of a doctor's job. She is very upset with him. Jill is about to leave the hospital when Miranda walks in. Miranda tries to explain to Jill what she is doing is a mistake, but Jill tells Miranda that she doesn't know her. Miranda tells Jill that she knows Jill's fears, and Miranda tells Jill when Jill is healthy, she can have that baby. Bobby comes into Jill's room, saying that he's there for her, and they hug. Meanwhile, David travels to the air port with Sangeun to see her off. Beaming, Sangeun gives him a kiss on the check as she departs. Andy and Luc are having a drink as they discuss Dr. Foster. Dr. Foster was wrong, however not completly right, when he said that his two stundents could not work together. Luc reveals that the board is looking for a replacment for Dr. Robinson, as his mother is ill, and that Luc is his replacment. Andy and Luc toast to Dr. Robinson's mother's speedy recovery. Category:Episodes